Mistakes Are Unforgivable
by Kitsuko-san
Summary: There are some mistakes that are unforgivable. After Sasuke rapes her, Sakura swears revenge. She doesn't know somebody's watching out for her. And that somebody will end up saving her broken soul. [SakuraItachi] On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Prologue

Hello all, this is Kitsuko, and this is my new fic. I will forewarn you people, this story is DARK. It contains rape, incest, yaoi rape, sex, attempted suicide, violence, attacks on pregnant women, and most of all...death. These are all very serious subjects. Please note that the uncensored version of this story will be placed on media miner (dot) org. I will only warn you once though.

-Kitsuko

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I never will. I will only say that once. Deal with it.

WARNING! THIS PROLOGUE CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF RAPE! IF THIS DISTURBS YOU, LEAVE NOW AND DO NOT COME BACK! IF YOU READ THIS ANYWAYS AND IT DISTURBS YOU...THEN IT'S YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT! THIS IS ADULT CONTENT AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH. ALSO...this is a bit more adult than most fics on ff.n but if you report me or something...I will hunt you down and beat your ass.

Thank you

-Kitsuko

**Mistakes are Unforgivable**

**By Kitsuko-san**

**Prologue: Brute Force**

She could still feel it late at night: him moving inside her roughly, biting her lip and swallowing her cries of pain. It was a constant source of terror for her afterwards--for nearly six months she would wake up in a cold sweat screaming. (It was why she had moved back into her childhood home--Ino always asked questions about her night terrors, and she didn't want to talk about it.)

She had feared Sasuke greatly after that, cowering in fright when she saw him and shrinking back to whimper pitifully against Naruto. Her teammate and sensei had chalked it up to shyness and a crush--though she had been over that ludicrous idealism and worship of him at fifteen, and as a twenty year old woman was far to old for such a reaction towards a man she liked.

Sasuke had acted as if nothing had happened, regarding her with the same cruel disinterest as always--though she now knew it was false. She had understood how much he had repressed himself when he had taken her against the cool cement wall of her backyard in the late hours of the night.

It had been unexpected--but was rape ever really anticipated? Sakura had stepped outside on a balmy August evening--close to about two AM--to let her dog (the one Ino hated) go "potty-wotty" (as Sakura called it) and had been thrown against the wall, with Sasuke's hand on her breast as he sliced off her clothes with a shiruken.

He had entered her with extreme force, and she felt the tear deep within her abdomen and the blood gushing out to coat his maleness and ease his movements in her. Sasuke had latched onto her mouth with his lips to silence her as she screamed in pain, her back arched and fingernails clawing at his naked back in agony. Her cries had been muffled, his grunts of pleasure in time with his thrusting as he roughly racked her curves and gripped at her wrists with bruising strength.

Suddenly, Sasuke had removed his mouth from where it rested upon hers and moved to suckle at her breasts. She had opened her mouth in hope--she had a chance to scream for help--but had a hand clapping over her mouth angrily and a harsh bite at her nipple. "Don't be stupid, Sakura-chan," he had hissed at her, nipping at her voluptuous chest again--this time hard enough to draw blood.

Sakura had whimpered against the calloused surface of his palm, a few warm tears trickling down her cheek. Finally attempting to get her wits about her, she decided to employ the ninja's method of withstanding torture--thinking about something happy to distract from the pain, and pulling one's mind to an out-of-body experience. She had instantly gone back to her childhood with Itachi--yes, the evil brother of her rapist and former friend and love interest--remembering how they had played by the streams and forests when little, and when older, had given each other their first kisses. (It was a memory Sakura was still very fond of. It had been a sweet, simple kiss where their lips had touched softly, and then their tongues had gently slid against one another in a beautifully innocent manner.)

A smile tugged at the corners of her eyes--she had loved that boy with all her heart. (Itachi had been her first kiss, first love, and first lover.) Sasuke, seeing her sudden peaceful attitude towards his assault, took a kunai out from his pants pocked and sliced down each of her breasts, a trail of blood following the path, the crimson liquid gleaming in the moonlight in an extremely macabre manner.

She had screamed then, biting on Sasuke's warm hand and clutching at her chest. She had felt the wetness on her hands--a combination of her blood and tears, and Sasuke's sweat. The tears were fresh, and flowing from her eyes freely once more, bright emerald sparkling horrifically in the dim lighting of the evening.

Ripping his mouth of where it had been licking and nipping at the pulse on her neck, Sasuke turned a curious eye to the mixture which coated her hands at a stark contrast to her pale, creamy skin. He had pulled one off where it rested on the now gaping wounds on her feminine attributes and had slowly licked it off, moaning loudly in ecstasy at the taste of his Sakura-chan.

Sakura's eyes had widened massively at the noise--she now knew that Sasuke might do more than just rape her, her might even kill her. She prayed silently to whatever gods might have been listening, turning her face to the moon and begging that she might live to exact revenge on this man. Somehow, her prayers seemed to be answered, for at that moment, Sasuke had climaxed inside her. She had felt him soften in her, and the hot fluids sliding out after he had exited her.

Sasuke had collapsed on her then, his chest shaking with each pant he took, and his member still twitching in aftershocks of his climax. He had rested his head on her breasts, applying a healing jutsu to seal the wounds, and licking off the blood that had remained on each of the soft mounds of flesh. After he had caught his breath, he had replaced his shirt and vest, zipped his pants up, and slipped out of the yard with the silence only he could possess.

Sakura had stared at the sky for a few minutes, still naked on her lawn, and shaking uncontrollably. Once the gravity of the situation had set in, she had fallen to her knees, dry heaves racking her body, and she had hurried back inside and prepared a scalding hot bath for herself, feeling horrifically dirty. The water had turned her skin terribly red, and she had scrubbed at every inch of her body until it was raw--almost to the point of bleeding.

After she had been dressed, she had taken the long nightshirt she had been wearing before the rape and burned it, smoke filling th back yard and shadows dancing and flickering upon the walls. The bloodied kunai and shiruken had been left on the ground, and she threw those in the fire too, laughing in a disturbing manner as they melted down.

Sakura wasn't sure how she'd get over this. But one thing was sure. She would get her revenge on Sasuke, if she had to kill him to do it. Some mistakes were unforgivable. And this was one of them.

END PROLOGUE

Well, I hope you liked it. Remember to review, kay? Kit likies reviews. Kit also likies people who don't get bitchy about the graphic-ness of this fic. So just remember to review!

-Kitsuko


	2. Chapter One

Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of...well, the darkest thing I have ever written. Also, my first piece of writing which really helps me on my trip to hell. (At least I like hot weather.) I hope you like it all, but don't say I didn't warn you about the darkness of this fic.

Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. Writers block abounded, and some crap was happening with my life that needed attending...but I'm back, and so sorry it's ridiculous.  
-Kitsuko

Mistakes Are Unforgivable  
By Kitsuko

Chapter One: Ashes to Ashes

He watched her silently, since he had noticed his brother's obsession for her. The way Sasuke had leered at her fascinated him--it was the same as the way he had looked at her when he was younger. He at first wanted to use her to lead to his younger sibling's demise--not at the expense of her, of course. He remembered the love he had held for her--it was powerful. It was not all consuming, but it was the strongest love he could feel. He was a distant boy by nature, and very separated from humanity, so the extent of his affection was limited.

With her, he had allowed himself the warmth and tenderness he never gave to others. She was intensity--so determined to be a top kunoichi at such a young age. There was fire in her eyes that was indomitable. She was untouchable to him, and that was okay, because he didn't quite love her like that. They had kissed, and it was wonderful, but it was a small goodbye, really. That too, was okay, because she understood.

Time had passed, and eventually she grew up, as all children do. He had seen her, and noticed how she had grown, so beautifully. The soft curves of her breast, the gentle arch of her cheeks--it enticed him. Sakura, truly more beautiful than her namesake could ever be.

He was disgusted, as one night, he watched her, and his brother raped her. Vicious and horrid looks were spread upon Sasuke's face, and she screamed. If nothing, he would kill his brother for that.

He knew that afterwards, the coward had ran to Orochimaru to escape the wrath of Konoha. He still watched Sakura, whispered her name and swore to protect her. She had no clue that he maintained a steady vigil over her, silently observing her.

She was jumpier now, more easily frightened and surprised. She was on edge, always, and it was obvious that her cheerful, gentle demeanor had been replaced with one of mistrust and worry. The fire in her eyes had died, and it wrenched his stomach to see.

'She has given up on all, it seems. Nothing is left to make her happy. I will protect her honour.' Itachi remembered his childhood. He had been 13, she a tender eight. He knew he would never see her again, soon to be a S-ranked criminal in their village. He had kissed Sakura, softly, full of love, and in a sense, promised to come back for her.

It was nearly impossible to remember how she had looked when she knew he was gone--he had watched her then, to leave her for 10 years before returning when she was 18 and his brother had shown an interest in her. But he watched her again, and saw. He knew her traits, the little quirks that she had.

She had a habit of running her fingers through her hair when she was thinking, and would crack her joints when she was frustrated. She did a small sort of dance, shifting her weight from foot to foot, when she was excited. When she was happy, her entire face lit up in the most beautiful of ways.

She was perfect then, and was perfect now, if not somewhat broken.

"Itachi-sama. We have news of your brother." Itachi looked up from his reminiscence at the sound of an Akatsuki member calling him.

"Well?" The condescending tone of his voice seemed to be a trait all Uchihas possessed.

"He is back in Konoha, sir. He...returned from Orochimaru." Kisame's voice trembled--everyone cowered in fear of Uchiha Itachi and his wrath.

"Tell the men to prepare. We're going to...visit...with baby brother."

-------

"Good, Sakura. I'm impressed with your recent drive." Kakashi's eyes filled with glee, and he nodded happily. Sakura had asked Kakashi to train her after she had moved back in with her parents--they had been so concerned about her abilities when she had returned to their home that she strove to prove something to them.

She was now aiming to join the ranks of ANBU--for several reasons. Primarily, she felt Sasuke would attempt to strike with her again, and she wanted him to know that she was capable of fending him off if need be. Sakura did have a few ulterior motives--she wanted to prove to the world that she could take them on, and she wanted to crush Sasuke's dream and apprehend Itachi. To do so, she would have to be a hunter-nin, so she needed to be in ANBU. It had only been three months since the training had begun, but she had improved vastly.

Chakra control--something she had always been immensely skilled in--now came like a second nature to her; she no longer had to focus to channel her energy through her body. Her hand-to-hand was fluid now--Kakashi had stated that it was some of the best that he had seen in years.  
It was the Gen-jutsu that she had difficulty with. While Sakura could perform some of the most complex illusion-creating jutsus ever known to ninja, she had more difficulty breaking out of them than ninja with her skill ought to.

'It's as if she's been weakened to be susceptible to it,' Kakashi mused. 'But other than prying, there's not much I can really do to find out what it is that's causing this.' It was best to slowly build up to difficult jutsus for her to break, he figured. What more could a person do for their friend, who had distanced herself so much from everyone?

A rustle sounded next to him and her stopped his wandering thoughts. Sakura has sat next to him, her hair blending in with the carpet of sakura blossoms on the ground beneath them. She laughed, a sound infrequent in the past weeks--at least, from her.

"Are we done for today, Kakashi-sensei? I am in desperate need of a shower," she said as she sniffed herself. Sakura's delicate nose wrinkled and she laid down to catch her breath.

"Yes, Sakura. We're done. Go home, clean up, and we'll meet here tomorrow, bright and early. Six am, how fun." There was a hint of mirth in his eye, and his voice sounded cheerful.

The younger woman sat up and stretched languidly. "So that means I don't have to be there until eight or so?"

She received a face full of sakura petals, then heard the 'POOF' that signaled the jounin's departure.

-------

Sakura strolled down the streets idly, politely greeting the citizens of Konohagakure who greeted her as she passed. It was nice, she decided, that the town was in peace, and there was a lazy environment to the town that hadn't existed during times of war. Most of the townsfolk, however, didn't quite understand the sacrifices the ninja of the village made to protect the peace and freedom that was so ingrained in the daily life of the hidden village. The Fire Country had lost so many ninja in the struggles between village leaders and the threat of those who were well known in the bingo books that the KIA memorial was near overflowing with names. Truth be told, all the villages had filled KIA memorials, and more broken hearts than should ever exist. The peace between the villages was still shaky, and it took the efforts of ANBU and the Kages to keep the fluctuating harmony. The citizens would never understand the near-sickening amount dead for the ignorance and bliss they had in the small village.

It was nearly idyllic, from the easy street traffic to the cheerful calls of vendors from their stands. 'Too loud, though,' she thought. Sakura preferred quiet to the overwhelming chatter of society as of late. It was another reason she enjoyed living with her parents. They lived in a quieter neighbourhood, full of elderly people and ninja who were rarely home due to missions. Her parents themselves were rarely home, which left her in blissful silence most days.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" The boisterous voice could belong to only one person: Naruto. He was at his usual spot at the Ichiriki, slurping ramen noisily. With his free hand, he waved her over and patted the seat next to him.

Sakura sighed as she sat down--she really wanted to go home and take a shower. Her skin was sticky with sweat and her hair was matted, and she was very uncomfortable. 'I'll only stay a minute,' she told herself.

Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of ramen and signaled the waitress for another bowl. "So, Sakura. I've been thinking. Tomorrow's me and Hinata's anniversary."

Sakura snorted at his terrible grammar. Brilliant ninja prodigy and vessel for the Kyuubi or not, the boy needed a few lessons on articulation. She imagined giving him a gift of an English text book for his birthday this year. 'That's not such a bad idea, really,' she thought.

An eyebrow raised at her snort, but he continued. "So it's our anniversary. We're having a small get-together, and I would like you to come. It's tomorrow, at the bar. Will you be there? It would mean the world to me." It was a small attempt to draw her back into the world she had drifted away from. Naruto knew she would decline, but the offer needed to be voiced, and the words needed to hang in the air. It was unmistakable, her separation, but it confused him, and he needed to try to pull her back. There was such an unmistakable air of desperation to his words that displayed his utter hopelessness at the sudden separation between himself and his best friend.

Often, when Sakura thought no one was looking, she would have a small, sad smile on her face. 'It's as if she's given up on hope,' thought Naruto. It was sad, as she was his best friend, and no longer would she run to greet him from missions, excited and chattering as he approached the gate. She was a listless shell of her former self, and it seemed that all that was left was a cold façade.

"Yes. I'll come." She spoke with precision and clarity. The words were carefully measured, and there was no emotion behind them. It was a shock to the whiskered man, but he carefully hid it behind an expression of joy.

He embraced her softly. "Thanks, Sakura-chan...I've missed you."

Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him. It was the first contact with a male she had allowed herself since her incident with Sasuke, and it felt nice to feel the soft, warm touch of another. 'I've missed him too,' thought Sakura. 'I've distanced myself from him so much, and thrown myself into training that I've been left out of so many things that I deserve.'

She leaned into the touch and breathed deeply--it was a comfort, Naruto's scent. It was like being embraced by complete warmth--which, in fact, was the essence of a hug from her rambunctious friend. "I've missed you too. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

In her mind, Sakura knew that she would only drop by the gathering for a moment, as social events still were not on her list of favourite things. Silence and shadows had become her best friend in the last few months--they were all the better for plotting revenge on Sasuke for his unspeakable crimes. So far, the only thing she had come up with other than killing him was cutting his boy parts off and forcing him to eat them. (It wasn't the most original idea, that was for sure. But, entertaining those fantasies in the back of her mind was mildly satisfying on the nights she felt most angry.)

Perhaps she would drag Ino with her--the two were constant party rescue for one another. When it was obvious Sakura wanted to leave, Ino would always swoop in and fake illness, insisting Sakura take her home. Sometimes it would be vice versa, but the two would always leave a party by ten o'clock. It was a system they had devised when they were still in their teens, when they had first begun to go to parties with sex and alcohol. The sleazy guys that gravitated around her were disgusting, and an escape plot was more than necessary.

The musings were brought to a halt when Sakura idly glanced at her watch. She quickly extricated herself from the embrace and excused herself. "Naruto, I really need to get going. I have some things I need to do tonight." A small sigh escaped her--she was doing that an awful lot lately. It was a total and complete lie. She really had nothing to do that evening but read and take care of her dog. The truth was that despised wearing her training clothes more than was necessary, and she had been sitting in them for nearly half an hour more than she ought have. Sakura scrambled of the stool and awkwardly straightened her shirt.

Naruto looked sad, but nodded his head. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, be there at nine-ish." He patted her on the back and returned to his ramen, slurping loudly.

Sakura left Ichiraku and returned to her easy, lingering pace down the street. Before she knew it, she was at her door and rummaging in the pack on her leg for her keys. The door opened, and a cheerful bark greeted her. 'At least someone missed me,' she thought. She stumbled into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. With another sigh, she drifted off into restless sleep.

-------

He was advancing towards her, arms outstretched and arousal prominent. Onyx eyes glinted maliciously at her, and his grin revealed pointed teeth. It seemed like he was ready to devour her. He snickered and captured her arms under her own, holding them to her side.

"You want this, Sakura," he hissed at her. An abnormally long tongue snaked out from thin lips to caress her neck. She grimaced and retched, and the small grin on his face faded.

"You stupid bitch! You're nothing but a whore. You wanted it just as bad as I did. You deserved it. You're nothing but a filthy little tease, with your short dresses and curves." Sasuke slapped her and she felt her cheek sting.

Tears were sliding out from her eyes, and she cowered. "No, I never wanted you, you filthy man! You're a beast!" It took all the courage she could muster to utter those words, and it seemed to fuel his delight.

The look in his eyes tore her apart, and Sakura knew he would kill her. She whimpered, and shrank upon herself, praying to whomever was listening to save her. 'If there is a God, let him help me. Please, let him save me.' She was shuddering now, suppressing heavy whimpers as tears fell like rain.

"Shut up, Sakura." The kunai ran across her throat and she screamed.

-------

She launched forward in the bed and glanced around. Sakura was comforted--it had only been a dream. Her eyes snapped to the corner--there, a red set of eyes flashed at her, and the form holding them stepped forward.

"You think you can escape me, Sakura?" The condescending tone was easily recognizable. He inched near her bed, a smirk on his face. "You can't. No one will want you, you slut. You're mine. And you know it."

"That's not true, Sasuke!" There was no force in her words, and even she didn't believe them.

"Yes," he said, "It is. You're a filthy whore. No one will love you the way I do." Sasuke reached out to caress her face. "Just wait...you'll come back to me." The small poof stated his exit, and he was gone.

Sakura stumbled to the bathroom and promptly threw up. She wobbled back to the bed and cried herself to sleep--not for the first time.

-------  
END CHAPTER ONE

AN: There you go. Shorter than I'd like--I was aiming for 2750, but I'm around 2600 or so. I like how this chapter turned out, though it took me forever to write. The thing is, I know how the story is going, and I know the majour plot points...I'm just having trouble figuring out how exactly to get to them, y'know? In search of a beta. Respond in a review if interested.


	3. A Note

I'm extremely sorry to disappoint all of you, but this, and all of my other works, are on hiatus until further notice.

There are good reasons for this:

XX My personal life has left me with little to no time for the actual writing of anything that doesn't suck entirely.

XX I'm just not very inspired as of late.

XX I'd like to focus on writing orginal fiction.

It comes down to the fact that I appreciate the reviews that I've gotten and the readers I've gained...I'm probably not going to work on this story anymore. So thanks so much for your support and time.

Have a nice life, all.

XoXo,

Kitsuko-san


End file.
